


|Babyboy~|

by Hello_Satan69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Crossdressing, M/M, Oikawa is a baby, Top Male Reader - Freeform, and more~ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69
Summary: Lol my tags are the best totally didn't get lazy. The tittle sounds so kinky. Oikawa x Male reader.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa is really flustered in this book let me tell you that. You have a nose, 4 ear, and tongue piercings you also dye you're hair a lot at the beginning its white. You usually wear jeans t-shirts a beanie and vans. You also have a punk kinda look so they think you're a trouble maker. You're 6'8 have blueish greenish eyes speak Spanish little bit of French. You kinda like have mood swings like you go from shy to flirty. You don't have the best family life. You have two friends one is a girl who is demi ace a boy who is straight but is supportive he also kind likes wearing crops tops and a bit of makeup but thats it nothing else well also baggy clothes. Their names are Scarlet plus Alexander. You guys are skaters. Yeah thats about it have a good day and bye!!! Kinda not but kinda. Oh yeah pleas comment!!! I love getting comments!!!


	2. |The start| [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you have aqua hair. Short but at least I updated it? Also school is starting for me so yay! Totally wasn't sarcastic.

You're walking to school with your friends in silent. You then hear some yelling and see its some 1st years well a boy and some girls. "Wow it looks like that kid knows whats up" Scarlet says "Hm yeah but I bet his gay" Alexander says "Yeah I agree with Alex" you say "Yeah and thats his future husband" Scarlet says pointing to a boy with spikes hair. "Childhood friend such a classic" you mutter. "Hm yeah" Alex says as you keep walking.

"Hey Y/N" Alex yells as he runs to you. "Hey Alex" you say. "Come on where going to the skatepark" he says you nod and walk to the exit. "Hey Alex be right back" you say as you walk to where you heard some noice. You then see the kid from before and then some boys who are hurting him. "Hey you idiots leave him alone" you yell. They look at you before they say "Why should we huh what are you gonna do" you punch one of the kids before you say "That" they look at you scared since you're 6'3 they then ran away. "Hey are you okay" you ask the brunette "Mh yeah thank you" he says sending you a smile that made you're heart beat "No problem come on you should go to your friends" you say trying to hide your face. "Thank you again" he says as he stands up "My names Oikawa Tōru whats you're name" he says "Oh my names Y/N L/N" you say. "Well thank you L/N um what year are you" he ask "Im 3rd year also just call me Y/N" you say he nods before says "Ok Y/N-san" you smile. "Well come on you should he'd off to you're friends" "Oh right thank you again" be says before he runs off. "Cute" you mumble to you're self.

"Hey Y/N where were you at" Scarlet ask "No where important come on I want to skate" you say.

Oikawa's POV  
Eh he was so hot!! I really had to embarrassed my self huh. "Shittykawa where were you" Iwaizumi yells at me "No where important Iwa-chan" I say "Yeah sure. Shittykawa when did you get this" he yells at me while looking at the bruise those boys left."Oh I fell" I lie he looks at me before saying "You better not be lying to me shittykawa. Come on ill help you patch it up" "Okay Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. But take care of you're self go eat and drink something. If you need someone to talk too I'm right here you can call me Ace! I love you pups and kittens ♥️!!


End file.
